1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and especially to an electrical connector assembled into a hinge for multifunction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical connectors are widely used in an electronic product for multifunction. The electrical connectors are usually arranged on a PCB disposed in an electronic product. Nowadays, too many electrical connectors are retained to the PCB, but there is no more room for more electrical connectors. Therefore, how to set more electrical connectors in a limited room of the electronic product is important for every manufacturer.
Hence, an electrical connector assembled into a hinge of an electronic product is invented for multifunction.